


What You Need

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Series: Geraskier Week [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Ears, Animalistic Traits, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: Some curses cannot be avoided. But they can be morphed to lessen the impact. Jaskier may not agree on the ‘lessen’ part.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298





	What You Need

How Jaskier managed to piss off the most reclusive and eccentric of mages was definitely a talent. There was no other explanation for it. This time, his crime wasn’t even obvious. But then again, some found Jaskier’s mere existence to be an offence to the balance of the world.

The spell sent spiralling Jaskier’s way was a swirling, angry red. There was no stopping it, Geralt was too far away to be able to push Jaskier out of the way and he could only stare helplessly, a shout drawing attention. A blue counter-curse slammed into the red and fizzled into it, turning the whole thing into a purple cloak that enveloped Jaskier and sank into his skin. He collapsed under it and the mage left through a portal with a satisfied smirk.

While Jaskier groaned on the ground, Yennefer and Geralt rushed to his side. He sat up with a dramatic “urgh” and frowned when something flopped in his hair.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Geralt was glaring at Yennefer whose eyes were glued to the top of Jaskier’s head.

“I altered the curse. It was going to make him your mindless slave. I softened it so he’s what you need.”

Silently, they looked back to Jaskier who tried to peer at the top of his head.

“Why does it feel like I have dog ears?”

The curse was proving difficult to lift, Yennefer needed ingredients to brew a potion that would loosen its hold before she could even think about breaking it. In the meantime, they had a lot of fun trying to figure out what Geralt needed.

Mostly, Jaskier had the ears of a dog, floppy and brown. A happy, loyal companion who stuck by Geralt’s side at all times. Even when Geralt was a grumpy mess of confused emotions.

However, the wasn’t always the case. They were exhausted from their travels, the inn they stopped by took one look at them and they were turned away. No sane barkeep would offer a sorceress, a witcher and a…whatever Jaskier was, room. Not even for a night. What Geralt really needed was something to soften the impact of the group, make them less intimidating. Jaskier pushed to the front of the group and fixed the barkeeper with big, round eyes, his rabbit ears were drooping and flattened back as he clutched at his feathered cap. It was a truly pitiful look but it worked. They were given a room for two nights but no more.

Sleep was blissful. Especially when Yennefer cast her magic on the room so she had her own little partitioned off section while Geralt and Jaskier could take a bed each. Awkward didn’t even begin to sum it up when Geralt woke with morning wood while Jaskier looked particularly horse-like. Yennefer just cackled at their burning cheeks and told them to get on with things.

Not all changes were cute or funny. They still needed coin and there were still monsters to hunt. Geralt was battling a wyvern but it wasn’t going well. He needed something more to defeat the wilful bugger and it really wasn’t the time for Jaskier to start coughing, choking under a small flame erupted from his mouth. Pupils slitted like a dragon’s, Yennefer could have sworn she was hints of wings on his back as Jaskier waded in, a tongue of flame shot from his mouth, giving Geralt the break he needed to win.

It was entertaining, to an extent. The time Jaskier had cat ears and a tail, he purred the whole evening, curled in Geralt’s lap like a comfort blanket while Geralt’s fingers scratched absently behind his ears. But they still had a long while to travel. Why Yennefer couldn’t open a portal was beyond them but they didn’t argue. What she said went as a general rule of thumb. She didn’t miss the looks Geralt sent Jaskier though, filled with sadness and longing. It made her smirk, almost as if her plan was playing out as she had expected.

“I’m so sodding horny, I could make love to a cantaloupe,” Jaskier grumbled one evening while eating rabbit. He’d helped catch it, his regular dog like feature had turned sharper, like a wolf, for the hunt.

Opposite him, Geralt visibly flinched while Yennefer snorted. She had a feeling Geralt was soon to be of a similar opinion. The two idiots were usually much more touchy-feely, uncaring of who saw them. But not since the curse. Since Jaskier had the animalistic features. Geralt hadn’t touched him since then.

It served Yennefer right, her laughing and smugness reaped what she sowed. Waking up in the middle of the night, she heard Jaskier’s excited “hey Geralt!” And the rumbled “what?” which came too quickly, meaning Geralt hadn’t been sleeping. Again.

“Look! I’m me again!” That had Yennefer peering out of her tent. Sure enough, Jaskier was plain old human once more. “How?”

“The only thing I need is you as yourself,” Geralt replied.

In a few short seconds, Jaskier was barrelling into him, straddling his lap and kissing him with renewed relish. There were murmurs of “it’s been too long” and “I missed you” but Yennefer decided it was probably safer to retreat into her tent. And cast a sound dampening spell around it, especially when the clothes outside started coming off and the moans increased.

**Author's Note:**

> This rounds off the Geraskier Week from Tumblr. More stories and chatter on there, find me as @jaskiersvalley.


End file.
